monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Astranova's Boo York, Boo York diary
Cover You could try to open my diary, but the language barrier will eclipse your ability to read it. Nebuary 14 Mom says I will be able to take the ship out on my own soon. I've only had my flyers permit for 6 rotations of Deadstar's blood-moon, so I am a natural! Since she's been teaching me I've only crashed twice, once into a gigantic storm of space debris, which was more like being caught in a net and flung back out. The flinging made me a little dizzy, but otherwise didn't even mess up my hair. The second time was into Gran's ship, and she just said the extra dents gave it character. I love Gran! She's such an inspiration - a decorated astropilot and she's no slouch in the singing department! I come from a long line of stellar ghouls. Dad says we keep him on the toes of his anti-grave-ity boots. Celestine 43 I was looking at old family travel archives and found some intriguing artifacts from a place on Earth called Egypt. The date translator says it corresponds to approximately 5200 earth years ago, which is 4 Galaxian visits to that planet. My ancestors have been travelling there every 1300 earth-years for eons. The earth-monsterlings change a lot and it is always interesting to see what they have been up to. The Egyptian mummies in particular have a special place in our hearts. A bond was formed on that visit in my great-great-great-great-grandparent's day. Something in earth's atmosphere imbues our crystalline ships with magical powers. It is said that any promise made on the night one of our ships lands on earth becomes permanent, or something like that. It seems like it got a little lost in translation. I think that magic promise story might be a bit of a black-hole legend. Parents have been trying to dupe young Galaxians with that one ever since. Anytime you say anything anywhere near a ship, they try to convince you its permanent. Say you're going to clean your bedpod? Boom! You've promised to keep it spotless for infinity, or so they say. The ship doesn't seem to have much promise-stickiness here. But I haven't been to earth yet, so i am keeping an open brain about it. Earth certainly looks magical from what I've seen. I can pick up some of their television on the satellite screams, and some of it is out of my world! Pulsember 1 Ummm... Oops? I got a little impatient for Mom to take me flying today. Thought I could just take the ship around the parking dock at the shopping Maul. I promised myself I'd get it back before she knew it was ever gone. I knew those promises didn't work in space, because I saw her hovering below me as I made my third zip around, but something is wrong with the control panel! It didn't let me land... It took off faster and further, and now I think I'm in trouble. I'm too far out and can no longer see home. I was able to talk to Mom on the radio, but she was yelling so loud it was hard to make out what she was saying - something about "keeping promises" and what sounded like "Say hi to the Denials," which I assume was just a lecture with a bit of unnecessary sarcasm thrown in. But I'm not in denial about breaking my promise: i know i messed up astonomically! I'm going to put in on autopilot and hope it can fly me back without my input. Maybe I'll take a nap and when I wake up, I'll be home and it will be time for dinner. Ursuary 33 I napped for two whole months! This isn't going well. But the star-ific thing is, the further out I get, the more earth stuff I can pick up on the satellites! There are some shows in black and white, and others in vivid color. And the music - there are rocketin' videos! I am trying to learn the lyrics, but the translator is only coming back with gibberish. However, I can harmonize with them, and I've got their dance moves down. So fun! Dad taught me to sew when I was a kid, and there are plenty of extra supplies to make some voltageous costumes. Since I can still hear Mom yelling over the radio, I can't be too far off. I'll just keep myself entertained until I find my way back. The view from here is spacetacular! Aquaria 12 I made up a song that I've been singing for a few month now. I think it's pretty good. The relatives really liked it back when I could still get them on the radio, but that was a while ago. Anyway, lately I've been attracting interesting creatures that we don't get back home. For a few weeks, a cluster of something that seemed to live in the space debris landed right outside my window and danced while I sang. It was moonificent! They all wore feathery, jewel-like colors that bedazzled in the night sky. Actually, I don't know if that was clothing or if they were born that way, but they were more like space confetti than debris, dancing around my ship with obvious joy, their lives one star-isic party! They reminded me a lot of some of the earth-monsterlings I've seen on the satellite... Totes glamboyant! I was very sad when I left their orbit - it was nice to have company for a while - but they inspired me to make some costumes in their image, and of course I've spent a lot of time dancing and having my own party. Aquaria 26 Catty Noir. Sigh. I've seen several of her concert performances on the satellite scream. I adore her! She is a true star. She is so bootiful, and her voice is stellar! If only I could speak her language! But even without understanding her words, I feel I can understand her music. One of her songs makes me want to close my eyes and make a wish! And oh, how I wish to be a star like her some day! There is nothing in the universe I wouldn't give... Cassiopember 5 It's been lightyears since I've made contact with anyone. I'm not worried. I know someone will find me. It's not the first time one of the still-learning flyers has gotten... Well, I don't want to say I'm lost, exactly. It's kind of a small universe, and my monsters are the official cartographers, and my Gran is famous for the expeditions she's led. She's on her way. But I think it is time I turned on the distress signal that will have a better chance of finding me, and, at least, I will not be alone. Distressed signal on. Now I will go into stasis for a while and save my energy for making contact. I'm really not worried. I'm not. It's just been such a long time. Piscember 53 I thought I heard something. It woke me prematurely. Nothing seems amiss. I'm still off course - so I'll go back to sleep... Cruxly 7 What was that? It woke me up in a most spacetacular way. I had my song projecting outside the ship, not aloud, just supersonically, and I woke to hear something harmonizing with it. Oh, there was something about it that really spoke to the essence of me! I'm going back to sleep, but I hope I hear it again - it's such a starling way to wake up! Taurust 17 Huh. Well, I've never encountered this before. My ship is still on autopilot but I don't feel like it's in control. It's almost like something else is steering it. I tried to take them back, but it won't let me. I hope they like music. Sagittary 9 Ok, I guess I need to stay awake for a while. Something is definitely going on with this ship! It's careening all over the place! It's darting around so fast and chaotically, I feel like I'm a constellation prize in a video game! But there's nothing virtual about the way it's starting to hoverturn my stomach! Sagittary 13 I see flashes of bright lights out my windows! Nothing close enough to make out, but the lights are as sparkling and bootiful as any I've seen in the galaxy! I think I'll land soon. My control panel is a little wonky, but it seems to be pointing toward earth. Ooooh, and that looks like a giant pyramid coming into view. Finally! After years of just seeing it in pictures, I'm going to visit Egypt! Earth October 2 What a starmazing adventure! I landed in this spacetacular place called Boo York. It is on the planet earth, but nowhere near Egypt. However, I met lots of mummies, and some of them have pictures of my ancestors! They knew all about my monsters and have treated me like a star! It was really scary-weird how they threw a party for my arrival! I didn't even know I was landing here, but they were expecting me. Although, it *has* been 1300 years since Galaxians landed here previously, so I guess my ship was fulfilling a promise after all! Anyway, I met a robot ghoul named Elle and die-scovered she was the one harmonizing with me when I was still on my ship! It's like we have known each other our entire unlives. She introduced me to some other monsters: Mouscedes and Luna who live in Boo York; and other ghouls who go to the same school. I don't get all of their fangisms yet, or why they keep referring to me as an "alien," but luckily I'm a fast learner. I'm going to attend Monster High - it sounds like a great place for me, and when my family arrives, I think it will be the first place they will look! Well, second. The first will probably be Egypt. Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Astranova logs